Fairy Godmother
The Fairy Godmother was the hidden main antagonist of Shrek 2. She was Prince Charming's mother, leader and boss. ''Shrek 2'' Years before the events of Shrek 2, Princess Fiona's parents, King Harold and Queen Lillian ask the Fairy Godmother to help their cursed daughter Princess Fiona get rid of her curse. Fiona was cursed by a witch, causing her to turn into an ogre every night and return to human form at sunrise. The Fairy Godmother told them to lock her away in a dragon-guarded castle where she would be rescued by her son, Prince Charming, who was supposed to kiss Fiona and break her curse. Years later, during the events of Shrek 2, the Fairy Godmother is first seen physically when Fiona goes to her bedroom balcony and cries, her tears supposedly calling to the Fairy Godmother. Arriving, the Fairy Godmother is blown away to learn that Fiona is still an ogre. When Shrek and Donkey enter, Fairy Godmother discovers that Shrek is Fiona's husband. To learn more, she picks up her son and goes to confront Fiona's father Harold, who reveals that Shrek had gone to the castle and freed Fiona first. The Fairy Godmother demands Harold find a way to get Shrek out of the picture and returns to her cottage. Fairy Godmother is later seen again when Shrek, who had an fight with Fiona after Fairy Godmother left the Far Far Away castle, visits her cottage with Donkey and their new friend Puss-In-Boots, which to their surprise is actually a large factory where she manufactures spells and potions. They walk in on her while she's brewing a love potion, which included "a drop of desire, a pinch of passion and just a hint of lust". When Fairy Godmother see Shrek, Donkey, and Puss, Shrek ask her to help him with Fiona. However, she spites him by saying that ogres don't live happily ever after. Before Shrek leaves, he steals one of her potions, the Happily Ever After potion to be specific, and causes a giant mess. After Fairy Godmother learns that Shrek stole the Happily Ever After potion, she realizes that she could use it to her advantage. The following day, after Shrek (and Donkey) have drunken the potion and Shrek has become a handsome human, Donkey has become a horse and Fiona has become human again, Fairy Godmother and Charming go to the castle where Charming poses as a transformed Shrek while the Fairy Godmother prevents the real Shrek from finding Fiona and then makes him witness a "moment" between Charming and Fiona, making him believe she's fallen for Charming. She uses his grief to seemingly gently convince him to stop living in a fairytale, and that if he truly loves Fiona he'll let her go. The plan works but is blown when Shrek, Donkey and Puss see her, Charming, and Harold at the Poisoned Apple tavern. When Charming complains that Fiona is not warming up to him, Harold wants to call the whole thing off, declaring that you can't force summon to fall in love. Undeterred, the Fairy Godmother gives Harold the love potion she was working on earlier and orders him to have Fiona drink some of it, saying it will make her fall in love with the first man she kisses, and to make sure it is Charming. At first, Harold refuses, but Fairy Godmother then blackmails him by reminding him that she helped him with his happily ever after and that she can take it away just as easily, making Harold give in. Then when Charming calls her his mother, they hear Donkey shout "Mother?!" and look outside to see him with Shrek and Puss, the three of them having heard the whole plan. Realizing the jig is up, the Fairy Godmother calls the trio "Thieves" and has them arrested and imprisoned while she and Charming attend a royal ball. She then notices Fiona is not going for Charming (who's still under the impression he's Shrek) because of his behavior. She then declares to dedicate a song to Fiona and "Prince Shrek" and sings Holding Out for A Hero, causing Fiona and Charming to dance. The plan almost works until Donkey, Puss and The real Shrek arrive, having been recused by Shrek's fairy tale friends. They fight over her over the Fairy Godmother's wand. Fairy Godmother quickly orders her son to kiss Fiona telling him she's already taken the potion, but when Charming kisses Fiona, She head-butts him, revealing Harold didn't give Fiona the potion after all. Charming manages to recover and then grabs his mother's wand out of Puss's paw and throws it to her. Enraged, the Fairy Godmother turns to Shrek and Fiona, exclaiming a final message directed at Shrek, "I told you ogres don't live happily ever after!" She then unleashes an energy bolt from her wand, the ray is about to Shrek when Harold jumps in the way. And then the spell reflects off the amour his wearing, and hits the Fairy Godmother. At first she seems unharmed, but then the spell causes her body to burst apart into nothing but bubbles and sparkles, leaving only her glasses and her wand, which dims out along with her life. Other Appearances Shrek 2: Video Game The Fairy Godmother appears when Shrek and his friends go to her potion shop. Shrek asks the Fairy Godmother for a potion and turn into a human to please Fiona but she refused and tells him and his friends to leave. She later fights little red riding hood in her potion shop and loses. She later captures Snow White and escapes. Shrek and Donkey then catch up to her and successfully get Snow White. Shen later fights Shrek and his friends at the ball and turns King Harold into a frog. The fairy godmother then unleashes trolls to fight Shrek and his friends. When Shrek and his friends defeat the trolls, they fight against the Fairy Godmother, then after a long fight, she was finally defeated and vanished away. Shrek the Third The Fairy Godmother serves as a posthumous villain in the third movie, with her son planning to avenge her death by taking over Far Far Away and kill Shrek, though this all ended in failure as Prince Charming ends up crushed to death by a falling tower. Shrek Forever After Fairy Godmother is mentioned at the beginning of the film Shrek 4, also known as Shrek Forever After (released in 2010). At the beginning of the movie, before Shrek and Donkey rescued Fiona like in the first film, Harold and Lillian go to make a deal with Rumpelstiltskin to end Fiona's curse. Harold reminds Lillian that Fairy Godmother insisted only True Love's Kiss would break the curse. Lillian then stated she does not trust Fairy Godmother, a possible hint at Fairy Godmother's true role in the second film. Plus she also appears in the film during its end credits. She is also a boss in the Shrek Forever After video game. Thriller Night She is also a zombie in Thriller Night. In the Halloween film Scared Shrekless, the Fairy Godmother appeared as one of the zombies who danced with each other in a parody of Michael Jackson's well-known song "Thriller". Personality The Fairy Godmother is an evil, sneaky villain who wants to get her son Prince Charming to marry Fiona. She can be a little sarcastic to Shrek when she said Ogres don't live happily ever after. Trivia * She is a spoof of the real Fairy Godmother from the classic fairy tales. * In the Shrek 2 video game, the Fairy Godmother's clothes were pink instead of blue (like they were in the movie). * She was originally supposed to be featured in the first Shrek film, but she was kept until the second. * The Fairy Godmother is similar to Ursula from The Little Mermaid: ** They have the same hair color and a similar hairstyle. ** They enjoy making deals with people, though they often twist those deals to their favor. ** They have minions that they care about (Fairy Godmother: Prince Charming, Ursula: Flotsam & Jetsam). * Though never stated, there is a strong possibility that she was the one who cursed Fiona so she can get her son to the throne. In fact, some fans have speculated that the witch that placed the curse on Fiona was really the Fairy Godmother in disguise. If this is true, it would make her the unseen Bigger Bad of the first film. Gallery Fairy Godmother.jpg Category:Animated Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Shrek Villains Category:Females Category:Bosses Category:Leader Category:Dictator Category:Mastermind Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Warmonger Category:Greedy Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Selfish Villains Category:Bullies Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Jerks Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Blackmailers Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Extremists Category:Extortionists Category:Nihilists Category:Betrayed Category:Xenophobes Category:Evil Genius Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Lawful Neutral Category:True Neutral Category:Necessary Evil Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be evil at first Category:True Antagonists Category:True main villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Deceased Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Traitor Category:Protective Villains Category:Villains who can fly